There are ongoing attempts to enhance yield and quality, as well as life span, of food crops and other plants, such as ornamental plants and trees, in an effort to use resources more efficiently and produce more food, flowers and trees. Additional approaches for doing so are still needed, and one of the primary targets for manipulating plant productivity is the flowering process and its corresponding effects on vegetative and reproductive shoot architecture.